


aster

by cirino



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, flower symbolism, lucisan - Freeform, sanluci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirino/pseuds/cirino
Summary: sandalphon's whole world was laid out right in front of him in the form of ruffled hair, delicate sighs, and lovely flowers.





	aster

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my first time writing anything for GBF! so, i'm sorry if they seem ooc at all, i just started playing the game about a month and a half ago, and i've been wanting to write a fic for them ever since playing WMTSB3, so,, here it is!! i hope you enjoy :)

The morning sun illuminated the man next to Sandalphon ever so elegantly, its golden hue highlighting the peaks of silver that draped amongst the pillows and scattered onto Sandalphon’s chest. A faint quiver appeared from the body as it rose up and down, letting the conscious male know that his beloved was alive and breathing.

 

Sandalphon smiled to himself, the creases of his lips caressing his face in a way that only appeared when his love was around. It felt unreal, to say the least.

 

“Mnh…” an utter was quietly heard from below where he gazed longingly. His brows furrowed, bringing his calloused hand to the side of an alabaster cheek.

 

“Shh, my love. Rest. You must be so, so tired.” Sandalphon leaned forward, his lips grazing against Lucifer’s ear as he whispered.

 

Arms squeezed Sandalphon’s bare sides tighter. It felt almost suffocating; not suffocating as if he was wearing armor or couldn’t breathe, rather, he was drowning in the euphoric haze of infatuation. He smiled into the crest of Lucifer’s neck.

 

He smelled sweet like tulips, yet deadly like a bomb ticking unceremoniously. It was strange how the juxtaposition of smells could come from one being. If anyone else were to be in the presence of Lucifer, they’d certainly become frightful, cowardly.

 

Sandalphon knew better.

 

He knew of the way his name rolled off the tips of Lucifer’s tongue. The sound of the cerulean eyed man struggling to get his clothes on—Sandalphon helping him button each and every plastic into place and adjust every metal to perfection. The light in the man’s eyes and flush to his skin as he inhaled the scent of fresh coffee in the morning made just to his liking—by no other than Sandalphon of course.

 

He would spend the rest of his days with this seraph for all he can. How could he ever let someone as ethereal as Lucifer go?

 

Sandalphon lolled his head up, his chestnut curls flattened crookedly yet bouncing off of his love’s head. He took notice of the vase resting on the nightstand. A graze of his palm against glass, the touch of a stem to his fingertips, and a push of a tuft of pristine white hair to the side—Lucifer always looked quite lovely around flowers.

 

“My darling, you are the most _divine_ creature I’ve ever seen.” Sandalphon praised, crimson gaze focused on the salmon aster flower bedded into Lucifer’s hair.

 

“I’d say the same for you, Sandy, my love.” A gruffed yet gentle voice flew through the air and throughout Sandalphon’s ears.

 

“Luci… you’re awake…” A bashfulness suddenly overcame Sandalphon.

 

“As are you.” Lucifer replied, sitting up and tucking a piece of the former’s locks back. “However, as to what you just said, you are _far_ more ambrosial.” The pink aster was now suddenly behind Sandalphon’s ear.

 

It was quiet between the two of them for a moment, the birds chirping outside echoing throughout their adequate quarter.

 

Sandalphon pondered silently, boring his fixations into his lover’s irises which dilated at the loss of sunlight hitting. A scoff and the shake of his head.

 

Lucifer tilted his head slightly in confusion, however doing so he set up a perfect route for Sandalphon to place his lips delicately with Lucifer’s. A content sigh left the latter’s lips, and the two bare men caressed each other as their endearment filled the quiet atmosphere.

 

“So pretty, so perfect, my angel.” Sandalphon whispered, his open mouth allowing Lucifer’s tongue to peek its way inside.

 

The sun continued to shine, gracing its illumination to the world. However, Sandalphon didn’t need the light to see his world—not when he was holding him and caressing his lips like he always dreamt of doing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: cirinoshi  
> tumblr: darkness-of-the-wolves


End file.
